Good Inside
by LoversByHaters
Summary: —¿Debería avergonzarme, Thor? Pensé que podías hacerlo mejor. Pero debí haberlo sabido. —Loki enseña los dientes, y cuando habla en la oreja de Thor se asegura de que sus palabras duelan—. No hay suficiente bien en ti como para sacar lo malo de mí. Traducción autorizada por Glayish. Thunderfrost. Slash.


Alto grado de perversión...

* * *

Traducción autorizada por **Glayish**

**Resumen:** —¿Debería _avergonzarme_, Thor? Pensé que podías hacerlo mejor. Pero debí haberlo sabido. —Loki enseña los dientes, y cuando habla en la oreja de Thor se asegura de que sus palabras _duelan_—. No hay suficiente bien en ti como para sacar lo malo de mí.

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers es de Marvel, etc. La historia es de Glayish, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Good Inside**

* * *

El agarre de Thor en su brazo es firme.

Loki gruñe en su bozal sólo para ser jaloneado hacia adelante hasta que tropieza, cayendo duramente al suelo contra su costa. Aspira aire por la nariz y exhala, largas ráfagas de polvo dan contra su rostro. Aleja el polvo de sus ojos de un parpadeo, entrecerrándolos contra la brillante luz que se derrama por las altas ventanas, cayendo a través del cristal.

Sus grilletes suenan contra el piso como serpientes de metal moviéndose a lo largo de su extensión, y entonces está deslizándose sobre la roca, un curso de sonidos agudos, como una lija contra el cuero. Cae con un ruido sordo sobre la lujosa alfombra de piel que se encuentra a los pies de la cama de Thor.

Los ojos de Loki se entrecierran peligrosamente, y piensa en lo mucho que extraña su magia, en lo que podría hacer si no estuviese contenido y bajo vigilancia. Se marcharía tan pronto cuando pudiera, dejaría Asgard.

Pero eso es lo que pasa con la magia. Es más efectiva si tu audiencia no está prestando mucha atención.

Los ojos llenos de furia de Thor nunca le pierden de vista ni una vez, y éste tira de las cadenas, estirando los brazos de Loki hasta que están rectos.

—Has actuado con..._ tanta crueldad_, hermano —la voz baja de Thor es un susurro de verdadero enojo; Loki sabe esto, y aun así rueda los ojos. Thor no tiene por qué estar tan molesto. Ganó, ¿no? Thor obtuvo lo que quería. Midgard sana y salva, su hermano atado con grilletes, enjaulado en casa una vez más.

La rabia por ser, literalmente, arrastrado hasta aquí, comienza a hervir en su estómago antes de ser sacado rudamente de los dulces inicios de su insolencia cuando sus muñecas unidas son jaladas hacia arriba, colgando dolorosamente desde las cadenas que de repente están envueltas alrededor de la cabeza del gigante martillo de Thor.

Hay un crujido fuerte cuando Thor coloca a Mjölnir sobre la alfombra.

—¡Una importante parte de Midgard ha sido profanada, Loki! Vidas se han perdido. _La tuya_ también, casi. —Thor camina de un lado a otro, una pequeña gota de sudor rueda por el lado de su nariz.

—¿No te importa nada de lo que has hecho? ¿No te preocupas por _ti mismo_?

Loki no se molesta en darle a Thor la satisfacción de admitir esto. En lugar de eso, le ignora, concentrándose en regular su respiración, calmando su pulso. Por su sangre corre el más puro sentimiento de odio que se derrama sobre él con cada palabra de Thor. ¿Cómo se atreve a presumir, a darle un sermón a_ Loki_ sobre librar batallas en mundos que se encuentran lejos de Asgard? ¿Sobre la gloria de la guerra? Hipócrita.

Hay un chirrido, y Thor cierra las cortinas, sus pequeños aros de metal raspan la barra. Thor agarra las cortinas de terciopelo, sus hombros tensos y encorvados. Sólo un par de tenues hilos de luz colándose por la pesada tela cuando la suelta.

El repentino encierro del calor de la tarde moribunda se dobla sobre Loki, como ser tirado en una bolsa oscura hecha de aire caliente. Le sorprende, sentir el verano asgardiano. No se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado su calor, su sofocante espesura, oprimiendo por todos lados. Llena sus pulmones.

Ha estado lejos por tanto tiempo que parece que todo lo que ha conocido es la vacuidad del frío.

Thor tamborilea sus dedos contra el alféizar de la ventana, hasta que sus manos se aprietan en puños y sus nudillos se vuelven blancos. Es en este momento de duda en el que Thor camina de un lado a otro, frunciendo el ceño, y se arranca su capa en una prisa. Vuelve y se arrodilla frente a Loki, sitúa sus grandes palmas cálidas en cada lado de su rostro, dedos curvándose bajo la afilada mandíbula en donde se encuentra cerrado el bozal.

Los dedos de Loki se retuercen desde detrás de su espalda.

—Hermano, dime ahora que te sientes arrepentido y todo te será perdonado.

Loki rabia desde debajo de su bozal, pero sólo por un momento. Ha sido víctima del genio de Thor demasiadas veces para contar. Conoce bien su ira. Es como una tempestad, poderosa y arrolladora, pero _siempre_ se calma. Este caso será igual. Loki sólo necesita aguantarlo.

Deja su cabeza agachada, párpados cayendo. Thor hace un pequeño sonido de molestia, o preocupación, su toque volviéndose más un soporte. Loki alza la mirada a través de sus negras pestañas para ver que los ojos de Thor están brillantes y llenos de súplica. La terquedad que anima a Thor es casi tangible en esa mirada, y Loki casi puede sentir el eco fantasmal de lágrimas contenidas. Pero no puede hacer que le importe.

La ira de Thor tiene un alcance espléndido, es lamentable que ésta se disipe con tanta facilidad. Y allí está un jalón por saber esto, una inquieta sensación de disgusto en las entrañas de Loki. Qué grande sería su supuesto hermano si aprovechara esa furia desenfrenada. Qué _fuerte_ sería Thor, si no dejara que los sentimientos se llevaran lo mejor de él.

Qué fuerte que sería Loki si fuese Thor. Pero no lo es, y vibra con ira similar debajo de las manos estúpidamente suaves de Thor. Ojalá se volviese a enojar. Loki prefiere eso a ésta lástima, éste dolor fantasma de anhelo fraternal que Thor busca volver a inyectar en su corazón.

El bozal se abre.

Oh, pero Thor nunca ha podido resistir su lengua ágil. Loki apenas contiene la sonrisa que amenaza con escalar a sus labios.

Jadea ardientemente y parpadea con rapidez cuando el metal se aparta. Su barbilla está flexible y sudorosa, la suave piel de su mandíbula se siente en carne viva. Un delgado hilo de saliva trepa desde su boca hasta el interior del bozal. Éste se rompe cuando saca la lengua, pasándola sobre sus labios.

—Hermano. —Thor pasa un áspero pulgar sobre el anguloso borde de su cara, y Loki exhala, despacio. Alza la mirada.

—¿Qué diferencia hace —su voz está ronca— como me siento?

Thor frunce el ceño, y sus manos caen para aterrizar, toscamente pesadas, sobre la empuñadura de Mjölnir, que solo sobresale entre ellos.

—Tu castigo.

Loki suelta una carcajada. —¿Eso es todo? Bueno, te ruego que me digas qué es.

—¡Todavía no me has respondido!

—Y no planeo hacerlo. —Loki le da mirada una ceñuda a Thor, casi sin creer lo inmutable que es su resolución. Es tan inútil, la forma en la que Thor puede continuar defendiendo insignificantes causas _transitorias_, y luego espera que Loki haga lo mismo. Espera que Loki se lleve a sí mismo hacia la justicia—. Mírate, hijo de Odín —dice en cambio, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre sus rodillas, las cadenas tintineando, juntándose contra sus tobillos—. Rodeado por las comodidades y riquezas del lugar al que llamas hogar. Pero estás aun más perdido aquí de lo que lo harías si vagaras en la oscuridad.

—Cállate, Loki. —Las fosas nasales de Thor se encienden contra el aire espeso—. No te quité esa maldita cosa para volvértela a poner.

—¿No? —aguijonea Loki, su cabeza girando fácilmente para fijar una mirada astuta en Thor. No puede evitar provocar su hostilidad, no realmente. Esto es lo que ambos hacen tan bien—. Entonces, ahora que me tienes cautivo, ¿qué haras?

La respiración de Thor sale en pesados jadeos, de adentro hacia afuera. Suelta su agarre del martillo y se pasa una mano inquieta para tirar de su largo cabello tenso antes de que éste vuelva a caer en delgadas hebras que se pegan a su cara enrojecida.

—Me apartaste de tu precioso Midgard. Le dijiste a los estúpidos mortales que yo enfrentaría la _justicia asgardiana_. —Y aquí es cuando Loki se permite sonreír con desdén, no puede evitarlo, es demasiado divertido—. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no hay tal cosa.

—La hay —gruñe Thor en voz baja desde el fondo de su garganta, y enseña los dientes—. Es sólo que nunca antes has sufrido las consecuencias.

—Oh, sí, y tú lo has hecho. Pero no puedes desterrarme, ¿cierto? Eso frustraría el propósito de traerme de vuelta para acá. —Loki ríe, arqueándose sólo un poco contra el pie de la cama de Thor—. Eres menos asgardiano que _yo,_ gentil Thor, más humano que nunca. Ni siquiera sabes qué hacer conmigo.

—Debes ser castigado —gruñe Thor, con un intenso ceño fruncido—. Has lastimado a personas, yo incluido...

—¿Entonces por qué estamos en _tus_ aposentos? —replica Loki—. Mantén tu veneno cerca, ¿no? Estás perfectamente bien teniéndome encadenado a tu precioso Mjölnir.

Ante la ligera conmoción en la expresión de Thor, Loki gruñe y arremete, con júbilo, las cadenas sonando mientras le mantienen en su lugar, a escasa distancia de la nariz de Thor.

—Puedes hacer lo que _te venga en gana_, Thor, pero ni siquiera eso será lo suficientemente bueno. No me quedaré. En el momento en el que necesites llamar a tu martillo, voy a desaparecer.

Loki se retuerce contra las cadenas, y entonces gira y escupe sobre el arma mágica. La clara saliva rueda por la empuñadura en un filón grueso. Ello envía una emoción de vindicación por su espina dorsal.

—Enfréntalo, Thor, por el momento es mío. Y, sin Mjölnir, _eres un inútil_.

Consigue dar una patada en la cabeza del martillo para un mejor efecto, estampándole su repugnancia.

Y Thor lo _pierde._

Cuando Loki hace memoria, quizás mantener la boca cerrada habría sido una acción más sabia. Pero él nunca dijo que fuese sabio.

* * *

Loki se encuentra tumbado de espaldas con Thor cerniéndose sobre él, manos ásperas inmovilizándole por los hombros. Las cadenas bajo su espalda se estrechan y se retuercen en espirales demasiado apretados, y Loki gruñe, patea, pero Thor es firme en su asimiento. Se rebuscan con insultos lanzados uno contra el otro.

—¡Sólo dime...—gruñe Thor, mirándole ferozmente, pecho ancho y largo cabello lanzando una cortina de sombras sobre todo el cuerpo de Loki—...que lo sientes!

Enfurecido por ser retenido tan fácilmente, Loki se sacude con más fuerza, intentando liberarse. Pero mientras más forcejea y gruñe, Thor sólo usa más de su peso para mantenerle en su lugar, con furia apacible antes de la tormenta que está creciendo tras sus ojos.

Sudor gotea por la frente de Loki, rodando hasta tocar sus labios abiertos. Es salado y escuese, y Loki boquea por el sabor. Se alarma al darse cuenta de que está jadeando tan violentamente que su pecho sube y baja en movimientos exagerados, como si el aire fuese demasiado denso para siquiera exhalarlo. Como si su corazón le ocupara todo el pecho.

—Jódanse tú y tu martillo —sisea Loki, y luego su rodilla va a parar a la entrepierna de Thor.

Thor suelta un gemido de dolor y se encorva, cabello dorado cayendo para cubrir su rostro mientras sus grandes manos se enroscan en la parte superior de los brazos de Loki en un fuerte agarre.

Loki sonríe triunfalmente.

Una sonrisa que es borrada rápidamente cuando Thor se aparta el cabello para sostenerle la mirada furiosamente. Sólo ladea la cabeza, pone esa mirada en su rostro, aquella que significa que ha decidido hacer algo idiota, egoísta e imprudente. Una que Loki conoce demasiado bien...

—_Bien._

La mera palabra se desliza desde la garganta de Thor en un tono profundo, tan profundo que hace a Loki estremecerse, aunque sólo sea un poco. Está clavado en el sitio, no se puede mover, y entonces Thor le está alzando por la parte delantera de su túnica, uñas enterrándose hacen que ésta ser rompa de la pura fuerza. Es arrastrado a una posición sentada.

—Oh no, no, no, no. —Loki se quita antes de que Thor tire de él nuevamente, demasiado fuerte, y la sinfonía de broches caiga por la alfombra y el piso al ser reventados de sus prendas.

—Elegiste tu veneno. —Thor le alza de un tirón.

—¡De ninguna _manera_!

—Bien, ya lo veremos. —Thor lanza lejos varios jirones de la túnica de Loki, y aunque de cierto modo Loki sabe lo que viene, sigue siendo un shock cuando Thor baja sus pantalones y le da una rápida nalgada.

La boca de Loki se abre—: _Thor._

El súbito escozor hace que Loki jadee, inclinándose hacia adelante contra el ancho pecho de Thor. Las grandes manos de éste aprietan la enrojecida carne, justo debajo de la curva redondeada en donde su muslo se encuentra con su trasero. Ello envía adrenalina incrementándose por sus músculos, haciéndole inmovilizarse en una extraña mezcla de pánico y anticipación.

Ha pasado mucho, demasiado tiempo, quizás, desde que se sintió así. Sólo _pensar_ en la mano de Thor sobre él le incita lo suficiente para que su polla palpite en respuesta. Le enfurece que Thor deba ser quien le haga _sentir_. Sentir tantas cosas.

Loki cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio, tratando de calmarse, de disipar la furia candente en sus entrañas. Cuando los dos están enojados, las cosas siempre van de mal en peor.

—¡Quita tus manos! —Loki hace un movimiento contra la mano de Thor bruscamente, si es que ésto puede considerarse un desafío lo suficientemente parejo— ¿Cómo te _atreves_...?

—Te has vuelto vulgar, Loki. —Thor dice esto como si fuese alguna gran ofensa personal—. ¡Quédate tranquilo y recibe el castigo que has pedido!

Oh, pero Thor nunca ha tomado sus palabras _tan_ literalmente...

—¿Lo _he_ hecho? —jadea Loki, y luego gime cuando Thor vuelve a darle otra nalgada.

Aprieta los dientes, sus uñas clavándose en sus palmas, y retorciéndose furiosamente contra sus grilletes. Forcejea de nuevo, pero las cadenas se sienten inmensamente pesadas y el calor es insoportable por el esfuerzo. Casi agradece cuando Thor le despoja del cuero negro de sus prendas. Éste deja su piel sensible y resbaladizamente húmeda, y Loki siente alivio mezclándose con su resentimiento por haber sido desnudado.

—¿Qué? ¿No tratarás de persuadirme para que desista? —provoca Thor en respuesta, su intensa ira cada vez más cerca de la superficie—. Te sobran todas las palabras del mundo para luchas triviales, pero ninguna para salvarte. _Loki._..

Thor se queda en silencio, sigue moviendo los labios como si tuviera más que decir, pero no palabras para expresarlo. El agarre en su trasero se afloja. Tal vez la tormenta se está disipando de nuevo.

—¿Debería _avergonzarme_, Thor? Pensé que podías hacerlo mejor. Pero debí haberlo sabido. —Loki enseña los dientes, y cuando habla en la oreja de Thor se asegura de que sus palabras _duelan_—. No hay suficiente bien en_ ti_ como para sacar lo malo de mí.

Y eso era lo que faltaba. Esto vuelve a arrojar a Thor a su imprudente incoherencia, y su agarre se vuelve casi doloroso, no, espera. Es doloroso, y los muslos de Loki arden al ser extendidos alrededor de Mjölnir.

—¡Entonces te enseñaré una lección con algo más digno de tu peso!

Loki suelta un chillido cuando le vuelve a pegar, y entonces está el súbito frío casi ardiente de la cabeza de metal de Mjölnir contra la parte trasera de sus muslos. El corazón le palpita violentamente en el pecho al sentir el romo mango contra la hendidura de su culo, una larga línea trazada hacia abajo. Puede sentir la parte resbaladiza en donde había escupido embadurnarle, como un beso húmedo contra su piel.

Thor agarra a Loki fuertemente contra sí mismo, y Loki se mantiene muy quieto mientras una inmensa anticipación se apodera de él. Hay algo en hacer que Thor se enoje que es muy satisfactorio. Loki casi gruñe cuando su polla se retuerce, un hilo de vergüenza apareciendo en su resolución. El mango de Mjölnir se le clava en la cadera mientras Thor se inclina para extender un brazo debajo de la cama.

Está vibrando con el resuelto agarre de Thor como una puta necesitada. Un esclavo, ansiando el castigo de su amo. Una _mascota_ encadenada... El ancho pecho de Thor le mueve de arriba hacia abajo con respiros superficiales. No es _justo._ Se muerde un labio para evitar hacer algún sonido. Cómo se atreve Thor a hacerle sentir...

Hay un sonido húmedo de líquido derramándose.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Loki rápidamente.

—Cumpliendo con tu sugerencia —responde Thor, voz glacial, y se balancea en sus rodillas—. Tus ideas siempre han sido mejores.

La mandíbula de Loki cae cuanto siente la resbalosa humedad de aceite corriendo por sus muslos, frío en el calor de la habitación. Sólo sirve para hacerle jadear, parpadeando rápidamente. Se arquea y encuentra el resbaloso mango del martillo. Qué era...

Allí es cuando sus nalgas son separadas toscamente.

_Oh._

Se le va todo el aire en un jadeo. —_No puedes hacer esto._

—¿Por qué no?

Loki gruñe con indignación, retorciéndose con más fuerza. Thor le sujeta bruscamente con un brazo, sacándole el aire de los pulmones, de tal manera que no pueda hablar. Pero no tiene respuesta para Thor. Ardiente vergüenza se derrama por su garganta, asfixiándole mientras cierra los ojos contra la embestida. Vergüenza por sentirse abrumado, algo retorcido en medio del calor de la habitación, y el cuerpo de Thor que se presiona sobre él. Vergüenza por sentir su polla palpitar ligeramente.

Thor no vuelve a hablar, y la yema de un dedo grueso toca suavemente la entrada de Loki, antes de introducirse en su interior.

—¡_Ah.._.! —Vuelve a forcejear, pero el gran dedo de desliza hasta el nudillo, y Loki se estremece. La mano de Thor viene a su cadera, pulgar clavándose en ella con un peso punible—. ¡Basta! —sisea cuando un segundo dedo se le une al primero. Sentir esto es inconcebible, humillante. Los dos dedos de Thor moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, deslizándose uno contra el otro en su interior, obscenos sonidos húmedos cubriendo la rapidez de su respiración.

Lo único sobre lo que Loki tiene control es su voz, e incluso eso le traiciona al salir, entrecortada, cuando dice—: _Joder._

Los dedos de Thor se curvan.

—_¡THOR!_ —grita Loki, y entonces sus dientes se aprietan fuertemente, sus ojos muy abiertos e impactados, mirando por encima del ancho hombro de Thor. Está rabioso, y se remueve en el pesado agarre de Thor, pero los dedos siguen allí.

—¡Detén esto! ¿Qué pasa con tus amigotes mortales? ¿Esa _mujer_? —Su respiración se entrecorta incómodamente—. ¿Qué tendrían que decir ellos?

—Vas a sentarte en él.

Loki odia cuando su breve carcajada suena ansiosa incluso para sus propios oídos. —Esta no es la balanza de la justicia, querido hermano.

—No somos hermanos, ¿o sí? —le recuerda Thor con desdén, y Loki da un salto cuando los dedos en su interior son movidos en un ángulo brusco—. Y no soy tan bueno, como dijiste.

Y ese el fondo del asunto, para que los dedos de Thor salgan con un suave sonido húmedo y Loki esté forcejeando de nuevo, gritando blasfemias que Thor nunca le ha escuchado articular —por la _indignidad_—, pero cada palabra parece enojar más a Thor, y sus manos extienden y acunan debajo de los muslos de Loki.

Loki puede sentir cada dedo como un gruesa cuerda alrededor de sus pálidas piernas temblorosas, levantándole, para que así el mango de Mjölnir esté posicionado en su palpitante y apretado agujero. Resiste, empujando con tanta fuerza como puede, contra Thor, se estira para así no poder ser empalado. Pero Thor hace algo que no esperaba que hiciera, ni en un milenio.

Thor alarga un brazo por su costado para rodar sus bolas y luego _jala._

—_Ahhhh_-mmmn —jadea Loki, y su cabeza cae para descansar sobre las relucientes placas de la armadura de Thor mientras Thor le baja las caderas.

Su aliento sale en una nube caliente que nubla la superficie, y cuando se disipa puede ver su repugnante mirada furiosa fulminándose. Y entonces la cara de Loki se contorsiona en una expresión de shock y aturdimiento, ráfagas de aliento nublando la imagen y desvaneciéndose para capturar su perdición.

Es demasiado, la extensión y el grueso mango acanalado deslizandose, filón por filón. Es _grande,_ y nunca ha sentido nada parecido. Loki no puede contener el gruñido que se le escapa cuando es empujado hacia abajo. La rígida dureza del mango, penetrando con el placer más inconcebible, es demasiado.

—No. Detente —jadea, y sus uñas se clavan un poco en la sensible carne de sus palmas—. Es demasiado largo, _joder..._

—_Observa._ —La voz de Thor suena oscura, ronca y grave—. Observa lo lejos que puedo hacer que llegue.

Loki se muerde el labio, cejas alzadas, y tiembla en el agarre de Thor cuando otro filón de la empuñadura de introduce en su apretado agujero.

Contra su mejor juicio, baja la frente para apoyarla contra el pecho de Thor, agachando la mirada entre ellos para verse empalado en la punta del martillo. La vista desenreda el nudo en su estómago, derritiéndole las entrañas, y una delgada línea de saliva cae de su labio inferior antes de que pueda cerrar la boca. Thor gruñe y reajusta su agarre, empujando más, y una gota de sudor se desliza desde la sien de Loki. Teme que si se mueve será desgarrado.

La cadena tintinea mientras Thor le alza sólo un poco y le vuelve a bajar un poco más, poderosos brazos acorazados agarrándole por un lado de su cadera y una pierna. Loki cierra los ojos, jadeando superficialmente. Los abre para ver los músculos de las piernas de Thor estirarse contra pantalones de cuero mientras éste sube y baja con Loki, cargando todo el peso de Loki contra su pecho. Manos separando pequeños montículos de su trasero para que así la barra se deslice sin dificultad.

—_Thor_ —susurra Loki, y su voz ronca sólo estimula una embestida más profunda, tan profunda que Loki casi puede imaginar que siente la cabeza del martillo debajo de sus bolas.

—Puedes tomarlo —le anima Thor.

Intensas oleadas de humillación le inundan ante el paso firme y lento. Que Thor le castigara con tanta lentitud, intimidad, en lugar de rápido y duro. Si este fuera simplemente un cruel acto de poder, Loki podría resistir. Tal vez hasta disfruta por la emoción en ello, la ingenuidad. Está completamente seguro de que Thor nunca ha intentado sodomizar a alguien con el mango de su martillo _antes_. Que considerado, para ser el primero.

Pero sus pensamientos insolentes son completamente destruidos cuando Thor vuelve a levantar despacio para hundir su parte trasera a la misma velocidad. cuatro o cinco secciones acanaladas enterradas en su interior. Loki ahoga palabras no formadas. Es casi como si esto pudiese significar algo, si Loki pudiese olvidar la anormal rectitud de la barra, su grosor casi doloroso. Lo fuerte que está siento estirado, sin nigún control. Todo esto es la maldita obra de Thor, y parece demasiado que así podría ser como se siente follar a alguien porque te importa.

Le acerca peligrosamente a algo agradable.

Thor se mueve para salpicar más aceite sobre el mango, y entonces le da otra nalgada detrás de un muslo. Amasa carne sensible con manos extendidas y vuelve a hundir a Loki en el extenso mango una vez más. Aún más lento.

Los gemidos salen de Loki rápidos y sin ser deseados.

Jadea, y retuerce sus muñecas atadas con movimientos salvajes, su cuerpo sacudiéndose mientras su apretado anillo de músculos permite que cada estría se introduzca en su interior cuando se hunde para finalmente estar completamente sentado.

* * *

El gemido envía un escalofrío hacia la base de la columna vertebral de Thor, y se traga la extraña emoción que da un salto en su abdomen bajo. El cuerpo de Loki retorciéndose con espasmos, sacudiéndose esporádicamente desde su posición sentada. Thor contiene la respiración, dejando que las piernas de Loki caigan para descansar a casa lado de Mjölnir, débiles.

Thor se recuesta para contemplar su obra, y la pesada cabeza de Loki se dobla hacia atrás.

La cara usualmente pálida de su hermano está sonrojada, empapada de sudor que tiene largo cabello negro pegándose a su frente y mejillas en finas hebras despeinadas. Traga con avidez una bocanada de aire caliente, su manzana de Adán balanceándose, su pecho contrayéndose y expandiéndose en ondulantes jadeos hondos. Las piernas de Loki están temblando, casi sacudiéndose en el agarre de Thor, y las suelta sólo el tiempo suficiente para balancear las delgadas caderas para que así las rodillas de Loki estén plantadas firmemente en el suelo.

—¿Queda algún espacio? —le pregunta Thor a su hermano por encima del precipitado flujo de su sangre en sus oídos. Ni siquiera sabe si podría escuchar la respuesta de Loki—. ¿Estás totalmente lleno?

—Te_ odio_, asqueroso pedazo de...

Thor le levanta otra vez sólo para dejar que se deslice por el mango del martillo por la fuerza de gravedad.

—...Ahhjoder.

Cuando mira hacia bajo, la polla de Loki está medio dura, casi erguida entre sus cuerpos, palpitando con el fuerte pulso de su corazón. A Thor se le seca la boca y luego vuelve a mojarse, y se lame sus labios agrietados. Su hermano está tan delgado ahora, casi como si Thor estuviese mirando a un extraño. Siente una frenética bola de fuego abrasador dando vueltas en sus entrañas cuando piensa en esto. Duele que Loki pueda lastimar así, que se alejara tanto, al punto de perderse de vista incluso a sí mismo. No preocuparse.

—Bien hecho, Thor —escupe Loki, su voz ronca y grave. No el tono melodioso que Thor está acostumbrado a escuchar deslizándose por esos labios. Loki ya no tiene control, y se nota, en cada espasmo y temblor de su cuerpo, expuesto sobre Mjölnir. Sus ojos, sin embargo, están tan hostiles como si estuviesen de vuelta en la torre de Stark, luchando uno contra el otro.

Así que Thor le da la pelea, alzando delgadas caderas con tortuosa lentitud y volviéndolas a hundir una vez más.

—¿Es esto lo peor que tienes? —provoca Loki, exhalando, su labio inferior en carne viva y rojo mientras su boca cuelga, floja, jadeando abiertamente cuando sus bolas chocan contra la cabeza de Mjölnir—. Siempre supe que eras blando.

—No —gruñe Thor.

Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

Thor está dolorosamente duro.

Y _celoso,_ de su maldito martillo.

De repente no puede soportar a Loki. No puede soportar lo diferente que se ve ahora que han estado separados por tanto tiempo. No puede soportar la forma en la que cada insulto de Loki hace que su pulso se acelere, cada sonido jadeante hace que la excitación se acumule en su ingle adolorida. _Odia_ la forma en la que los encantadores huesos de las caderas de Loki se sienten angulosos contra sus palmas.

Thor extiende sus manos sobre las caderas de Loki, volviéndole a guiar de arriba hacia abajo sobre la dura empuñadura. Otra vez. Y luego otra vez. Thor traga saliva con dificultad, observando el grueso mango, cuyo contorno se sabe de memoria, introducirse más y más en el interior de su hermano, sólo para reaparecer como por magia cuando vuelve a alzar a Loki.

Loki gimotea, y tiene una mirada desesperada en su cara. Solamente esto es adictivo.

Acuna el trasero de Loki con más firmeza, maravillándose por lo fácil que encaja en las manos de Thor, y presiona con más fuerza. Loki se estremece violentamente y grita, su polla tensándose.

—O-Oh, j-jod...

Thor agarra con fuerza y choca sus propias caderas contra las de Loki con un golpe seco.

—¡Ah-er! —ahoga Loki, y Thor puede sentir cada centímetro caliente y tembloroso de la piel de su hermano.

La polla de Loki está palpitando, una dura línea presionada fuertemente contra la propia excitación de Thor atrapada en sus pantalones. La presión es más que estimulante. Thor gruñe, con cada latido de su corazón sintiéndose como si hubiese un caballo galopando dentro de cada vena. Menea sus caderas un poco, frotando la cabeza de la polla de Loki, y es recompensado con líquido preseminal derramándose para caer en el abdomen de su hermano.

—Oh —dice Loki sin aliento, con una exhausta curva en sus labios. Están nariz contra nariz, respirando el mismo aire caliente. Su mirada verde se desvía sólo por un momento, al regazo de Thor—. ¿Qué... _ahh-_... tenemos aquí? ¿Te gusta _observar,_ Thor?

Thor resopla. —Y a ti te gusta ser castigado.

Loki sonríe con desprecio y escupe en la cara de Thor. La saliva baja por el lado de su mejilla, y Thor gruñe, restregando su mandíbula cubierta de barba incipiente sobre la de Loki para limpiarla. Vuelve a arremeter contra Loki, embistiendo con su polla atrapada para presionar con fuerza contra las bolas de Loki, una vez, dos veces. Aprieta el culo de Loki, le empuja para sentarle sobre Mjölnir por completo...

El cuerpo de Loki tiembla, y jadea, sus ojos de repente desenfocados. Un delgado hilo de saliva rueda sobre su rojo labio inferior y cae contra su mejilla.

—Ni siquiera luchaste —le gruñe Thor, enojado de que Loki prefiriese aceptar un castigo en lugar de amor—. Tú mismo pensaste en esto.

—Eso es... generoso —dice Loki socarronamente—. Cederme tu... _ugh... _gran idea... _uff_... a mí.

—Estás tomándolo bien —responde Thor, bajándole toscamente, la gruesa barra haciendo un sonido húmedo al desaparecer. Loki le fulmina con la mirada antes de cerrar los ojos, un sonrojo extendiéndose por su rostro, y Thor no puede soportar que Loki le ignore incluso en esto. Alza a Loki, apartándolo por completo del mango de Mjölnir, que emerge con un sonido húmedo.

Thor empuja tres dedos en el agujero de Loki, haciéndole soltar un grito ahogado. La veloz presión del estrecho agujero de su hermano es como un rayo recorriendo todo el camino desde el brazo de Thor hasta su polla. Thor suprime un gruñido, pero no puede evitar empujar sus dedos tan lejos como puedan ir.

Loki suelta un jadeante gemido necesitado y se arquea hacia los dedos de Thor.

—No sé por qué..._ hngf.._. levantas a Mjölnir. Eres... pa...—jadea cuando los dedos de Thor se curvan—, patético.

—Mentiroso —gruñe Thor, y saca bruscamente sus dedos de Loki, sosteniéndolo por una delgada cadera mientras su otro brazo se dobla encima de la espina dorsal arqueada de Loki. La cabeza de Loki cae hacia adelante para descansar en el ancho hombro de Thor. Thor desliza una mano en la curva de su espalda baja, deslizándose por las gotas de sudor para acunar el firme trasero de Loki. Lo posiciona sobre el mango resbaloso. Este se introduce con menos resistencia que antes, y Loki gime audiblemente, justo en su oído.

—T-te gusta pensar q-que eres tan grande como tu arma —tartamudea Loki con un siseo brusco, como si su tono ocultase la vergonzosa excitación que se ha apoderado de su esbelto cuerpo.

—Mjölnir es grande —concede Thor. Su hermano está temblando en su agarre mientras Thor le aprieta las caderas y le folla superficialmente tan sólo con la punta del mango del martillo—. Pero Thor es más grande.

Un intenso estremecimiento recorre la columna vertebral de Loki hasta que se encuentra jadeando, parpados revoloteando y boca floja.

Thor empuja hacia adelante y frota contra las bolas de Loki, gira sus caderas en lentas curvas profundas, manteniendo sus cuerpos juntos con tanta firmeza como es posible. El sudor está cayendo en sus ojos, y el cuerpo más pequeño de Loki está resbaloso, demasiado resbaladizo y caliente con aceite y sudor, y es un desastre de nervios vibrantes.

—_Hgnj_oder —jadea Loki ante un vicioso giro de caderas—. Thor, _basta_...

Thor jadea, rozando su mejilla contra la sien de Loki. —¿Estás pensando sobre mi polla en tu culo?

Loki se inmoviliza, tan inusualmente, y Thor asume que es porque nunca ha escuchado tales palabras salir de su boca antes. Bueno, Thor también sabe cómo ser vulgar.

—No. —Loki se retuerce, las cadenas sonando—. Yo _nunca._..

—Pero lo quieres.

Loki jadea, pareciendo completamente excitado y humillado. Se niega a responder.

Thor embiste otra vez y el gemido angustiado que escapa de la garganta de Loki es suficiente para decirle la verdad. Thor toma la oportunidad de jalar las bolas de Loki, presionando un pulgar contra el punto que está justo debajo. Loki_ gimotea _y se muerte el labio con fiereza, retorciéndose y volteándose, y enredando un tobillo en las cadenas.

Thor gruñe y vuelve a hundir violentamente a Loki en el grueso mango. Y esta vez, cuando Loki está completamente lleno, inclina a Mjölnir hacia un lado. Loki gime y es forzado a acostarse de espaldas entre las pieles, luchando por moverse hacia atrás y sacarse él mismo el objeto inamovible que le penetra. Sin embargo, no llega muy lejos, con sus manos atadas atrapadas detrás de su piernas. Thor extiende sus delgadas piernas pálidas, doblándolas en las rodillas para rodear el martillo.

Abierto así, Thor puede ver todo lo que su hermano tiene para ofrecer. Cada movimiento y cada respiro entrecortado, cada temblor y gota de sudor. Hay aceite, sudor y líquido preseminal corriendo entre sus piernas, en donde la orgullosa empuñadura de Mjölnir es enterrada profundamente en su estirado agujero.

—¿Vas a dejarme parar ahora? —pregunta Loki, exhausto, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente.

—No todavía.

Thor agarra las inquietas caderas de Loki con una mano y toma el final del mango en un puño sólo para meterlo de golpe y sacarlo. Las cadenas atadas desde la cabeza de Mjölnir hasta las muñecas de Loki se retuercen y suenan sobre las resbaladizas embestidas húmedas.

—Ackk... _ungg._..—Loki se retuerce y voltea, resistiendo el fuerte agarre de Thor. Pero todo lo que puede hacer es tomar, dejar que el poderoso martillo vaya tan lejos como Thor lo permita. La manzana de Adán de Loki se balancea con cada bocanada de aire que toma, una por cada segmento acanalado que se introduce en su tembloroso agujero. Pero Thor no lo deja ir tan profundo como antes, y esto deja a Loki sin aliento.

—Thor, _por favor._..—Los dientes de Loki se aprietan de golpe, como si no hubiese tenido la intención de decir eso.

—¿Lo quieres todo? —pregunta Thor cuidadosamente, a pesar de que su pulso grita de anticipación.

La vergüenza y la humillación están pintadas sobre la cara de su hermano en mejillas enrojecidas y labios hinchados y mordidos.

—_Sí._

Thor sonríe con satisfacción, no puede evitarlo. Siempre siente orgullo cuando finalmente logra que Loki ceda. Y su hermano tenía razón. Thor usualmente consigue lo que quiere. Ha ganado esta vez, Loki está en casa. Loki sólo necesita darse cuenta de que un pequeño castigo puede lograr mucho haciendo que alguien cambie de opinión. Había cambiado la de Thor después de todo, después de ser desterrado.

—No puedes tenerlo.

Thor niega y la mirada furiosa que le da Loki es débil, pero todavía lo suficientemente odiosa para alentar a Thor. Mete el mango de Mjölnir en su interior y lo inclina, sólo lo suficiente para dejar a Loki jadeando, pestañas revoloteando. Lo hace una y otra vez hasta que la polla de Loki está completamente erecta, goteando de necesidad, un fuerte pulso palpitando por ágil cuerpo de Loki.

Thor desliza la empuñadura hasta la mitad. Es algo superficial para Loki ahora que ha sido tan abierto. Lo deja adentro y se sienta sobre sus talones para deshacer su agobiante armadura de plata. Esta cae con un estrépito, y Thor se frota el cuello y el pecho, removiendo el sudor que se ha acumulado en su piel.

—Déjame ver lo grande que eres —jadea Loki desde su posición expuesta, estirando el cuello. Sudor corriendo por su clavícula—. _Muéstrame._

Los pantalones de Thor se han convertido en una forma de auto castigo, así que suelta los cordones para liberarse. Toma su palpitante polla erecta con una mano, masturbando con fuerza, el prepucio tenso, y moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante. Ya hay líquido preseminal derramándose por la cabeza, y Thor gruñe por lo bajo con alivio mientras se toca con un pulgar, cubriendo su polla y pasando un dedo por la enorme vena que lleva hacia sus bolas, que retuerce en un agarre brusco.

Loki gruñe y deja que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás con un ligero golpe seco.

Thor se arrastra y se inclina sobre Loki, una mano a cada lado sus sienes, la gruesa cabeza de la polla de Thor clavándose pesadamente en su ombligo. Thor observa a Loki estremecerse, sus irises reducidos tan sólo a una línea verde que envuelve las grandes pupilas negras. Sus párpados caen, sus mejillas encendidas con un sonrojo febril mientras su mirada se desvía.

Thor se baja un poco, sólo lo suficiente para lamer el sudor en la garganta de Loki, y esa es la perdición de su hermano.

* * *

Loki casi solloza cuando Thor agarra el mango de Mjölnir sólo para menear la gruesa barra de adentro hacia afuera en embestidas cortas e insuficientes.

Thor no le da el gusto de reemplazarlo con algo más grande, aunque Loki está seguro de que ya debe estar babeando por hacerlo. Sus ojos se cierran contra la rígida dureza del mango, sus piernas están ardiendo por haber sido tan extendidas. Los sonidos húmedos son audibles y sucios, y Loki sólo quiere que todo termine, ser lleno por completo, correrse.

Thor pone un brazo debajo de la rodilla de Loki y la extiende, alzándola para que así la pierna de Loki esté apoyada en el fuerte hueco de su codo. Loki jadea, su pulso acelerándose y su cabeza inundada por el asalto a sus sentidos. No puede detener el gemido que se le escapa cuando el mango_ gira._

—¡Joder! _Thor_ —grita—, si vas a castigarme, ¡d-déjame _sentirlo!_

—Cuando te disculpes y digas que lo sientes —responde Thor, y la espalda de Loki de arquea, lejos del piso. La alfombra se siente sofocante contra su piel, pegajosa, y enmarañada cuando trata de acomodarse a posiciones más cómodas.

—Lo...—jadea—, lo único que siento es que sigas pensando en mí como tu hermano.

Ante la furiosa expresión ofendida de Thor, Loki continúa.

—Si no me follarías _tú mismo_.

Thor suelta a Mjölnir.

Loki acoge el respiro sólo para sentir las grandes manos de Thor acariciando sus costillas, su pecho, las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose sobre tetillas erectas. Es como si estuviese siendo tocado por todos lados al mismo tiempo, la presencia de Thor es tan abrumadora. Los músculos fornidos de Thor le abrazan, duras curvas que esculpen la forma masculina más apetitosa de todas. Loki siempre ha sido delgado, más ahora que antes. Se siente como si estuviese siendo doblado en los brazos de Thor, aplastado debajo de su fuerte peso.

La boca de Thor encuentra un declive en la clavícula de Loki, y _chupa_, con fuerza e implacable. Ello envía una oleada de placer al corazón de Loki.

—Dame tu polla —logra susurrar Loki entre espasmos, avergonzado del deseo que palpita por sus venas, caliente y brillante, como un sol contra el que no puede cerrar los ojos. No puede resistir.

—¿La quieres? —pregunta Thor con un gruñido, presionando su polla contra el abdomen de Loki. Y, _oh,_ es tan grande. Tan caliente, gruesa y suave, curvándose para derramar líquido preseminal en el ombligo de Loki. Traga saliva con dificultad.

—_Sí_ —suplica, a pesar de lo humillante que es. Hace que sus mejillas ardan con un sonrojo que teme que se quede allí para siempre.

Sólo poder sentir la sólida columna de la enorme verga ansiosa de Thor palpitando contra él es un castigo más efectivo frente a las embestidas cortas e implacables de Mjölnir. Loki necesita la calidez, necesita a Thor enterrado en su interior, para llenar todos esos fríos espacios vacíos. Necesita ser cubierto con el ancho cuerpo de Thor, sentir ese cuerpo duro chocar contra él, ser completamente sofocado por su hermano. Quizás entonces incluso desaparecerá.

Saliva se acumula en el fondo de la boca de Loki ante los pensamientos que corren incontroladamente por su cabeza, casi ahogándole. Las manos de Thor se deslizan por sus costados en una deliciosa y firme presión, para moverse contra sus caderas, pulgares tocando en el medio justo debajo de la cabeza de su polla. Es tortura. Insta silenciosamente a Thor a que agarre su polla, a que escupa en ella, la toque, _lo que sea._

Pero Loki vuelve a ser empujado entre las pieles contra el mango hasta que está completamente lleno de este. No es suficiente. Loki está abierto, tan abierto, y la severa rigidez del mano de Mjölnir no le permite _moverse_ como quiere. Necesita. Y Thor está girando el martillo, hasta que las cadenas están desenredadas, y entonces Loki es dejado vacío, su agujero abierto.

—¡_Mngg._.. gghh! —Loki jadea audiblemente ante una nueva intrusión súbita—. _Thor._

Ni siquiera se molesta en echarse aceite, sólo toma su dura polla y empuja. La cabeza de la polla de Thor es gruesa, mucho más grande que el mango de Mjölnir.

Thor aprieta los dientes y sudor cae de su frente para salpicar contra Loki, su pecho, su cuello, su boca. Loki se lame los labios y tira la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando el piso un par de veces mientras Thor se introduce en su interior. Está girando sus caderas antes de que Thor le agarre y le inmovilice.

—Loki. No te... muevas.

Loki emite un sonido afligido ante esto y sacude sus caderas. Se queda sin aliento al sentir el ardor, el estiramiento de la gordura de Thor, abriéndole más de lo que había podido el rígido mango de Mjölnir. Inhala profundamente, conteniendo el aire caliente en sus pulmones, esperando no desmoronarse.

Thor sale y vuelve a embestir más fuerte, meneando las caderas de Loki. Los dedos de sus piel se curvan y su espalda se arquea, muñecas forzándose entre los grilletes.

—¿Todavía no estás lleno? —Thor está jadeando violentamente, aire caliente rozando el pecho de Loki. Da una embestida superficial y se inclina hacia abajo, atrapando la polla de Loki entre sus abdómenes. La presión es dura, y un temblor devana el cuerpo de Loki, le hace sacudirse debajo del cálido peso de Thor.

Thor murmura perezosamente en el hombro de Loki. —¿P-puedes tomar... _umfff_... tomar más?

La pelea y furia parecen estar esfumándose de la voz de Thor, sus manos haciéndose más suaves, sus movimientos más cautelosos. ¿Qué haría Thor sin Loki allí para provocar la tormenta?

—T-todavía no lo siento... _mggh.._. tan profundo.

Thor gruñe y empuja más, guiando su polla con una mano. Consiguen mirarse a los ojos por un momento breve antes de que Thor embista hacia adelante, abriendo más las piernas de Loki y sujetándolas sobre su cabeza. Loki ni siquiera tiene oportunidad de decirle lo profundo que va, que nadie ha ido tan lejos, que nunca ha habido nadie que haya estado tan cerca de tocar su corazón. No podría decirlo aun si lo intentara.

—_Ngghh._.. más —gime Loki, o quizás ha dicho "Thor". No lo sabe, apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos para ver donde se conectan sus cuerpos. Quiere observar con perverso placer, pero está demasiado avergonzado para hacerlo.

—Thor, quiero sentirte completamente dentro de mí. Ahora. Folla-me...

Thor arremete contra él, embistiendo tan fuerte y rápido como puede. El sudor y el aceite haciéndoles deslizarse con tanta facilidad, como si estuviesen destinados a estar conectados, como si a Thor siempre se le hubiera hecho fácil abrir a Loki.

La columna de Thor se curva para que así éste pueda lamer el chupón que está en la clavícula de Loki. Entonces muerde, mientras pasa una mano por el muslo interno de Loki y agarra su polla. La acaricia y pasa su pulgar debajo de la cabeza, pausando sólo para tocar el mango cubierto de aceite de Mjölnir, antes de masturbar a Loki con movimientos rápidos. Lágrimas de frustración y alivio se escapan de los ojos de Loki, el placer acumulándose en una oleada tan inmensa que se ahoga en ella, un grito ahogado sale de su boca abierta cuando se corre en la gran palma de Thor.

Loki gime por la pérdida cuando Thor saca su polla, pero apenas siente cuando le rueda sobre su abdomen para que esté tumbado contra la gruesa alfombra de piel. No está consciente de nada más que su sensación de satisfacción hasta que sus brazos son enderezados de un jalón cuando tiran de las cadenas. Se dobla débilmente, su culo alzándose en el aire para ayudar a aliviar la tensión, y la cabeza de la polla de Thor se vuelve a introducir en su interior, empujando.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Thor esté embistiéndole a una velocidad furiosa, manteniéndole dominado gracias a sus manos esposadas. Loki casi desea volver a ponerse el bozal que está tirado a un par de metros, para ayudar a contener los gemidos de dolor y placer que escapan de su garganta. Sus articulaciones duelen, su mejilla enterrada en la alfombra y rodillas extendidas para soportar el brutal peso de cada embestida con la que Thor le castiga. Vagamente, Loki sabe que está babeando, saliva cayendo de la comisura de sus labios. No le importa.

Thor grita su nombre, desde algún lugar, pero Loki sólo puede sentirle en su interior, enterrado tan adentro. Muerde la alfombra cuando Thor arremete contra él con una embestida salvaje, antes de que salir de su interior y lanzar calientes chorros blancos de semen sobre todo su culo.

Cuando Loki piensa en ello, puede que se haya desmayado. Sólo por un momento.

—Mhrggh... ¿se terminó? —murmura Loki. Sus rodillas ceden y cae, débil, contra la alfombra, sintiendo espesas manchas de semen y aceite chorreando por detrás de sus muslos y de su agujero abierto. Estos se están acumulando en las pieles, y lucha por extender las piernas para evitar el desastre—. Estás...—jadea al sentir la polla medio dura de Thor contra su cadera—, ¿p-planeando darme tregua _ahora_?

—No hasta que seas bueno de nuevo —dice Thor, tratando de recobrar desesperadamente el aliento.

—Entonces eso fue una pérdida de tiempo —gime Loki, y se mueve, sus manos están curvadas, adormecidas. Las flexiona para apoyar las palmas contra su maltratado culo y presiona los dedos en la carne, separando sus nalgas sólo un poco—. Tendrás que intentarlo mejor. Córrete dentro de mi la próxima vez.

—_Joder_ —dice Thor, mientras toma una bocanada de aire.

Las cadenas de Loki son colocadas sobre la curva de su cadera y piernas. Los eslabones tintinean uno contra el otro uno por uno cuando Thor usa una rodilla para separar sus piernas. Loki arrastra su cara hacia la alfombra para esconder su vergüenza, y diversión, y su sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Mejor sigue llenándome.

* * *

Heimdall ve el atronador humor de Odín mucho antes de que el Padre de Todos atraviese el puente del arco iris.

—He escuchado que Thor ha regresado a nosotros —comienza Odin, echando un vistazo alrededor, como esperando que su hijo aparezca frente a él.

—Sí —dice Heimdall seriamente—. Ha entrado a Asgard con su hermano, usando el poder del tesseracto. Llegaron al borde destruido del Bifrost hace un rato.

—¿Y? —pregunta Odín impacientemente, con un tic nervioso en su barbudo mentón—. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Dónde están ahora?

Heimdall suspira, la turbación clara en su voz cuando cita:

—_Loki ha sido muy, muy malo. No se preocupen. Lo llevaré a __**mi**__ habitación._

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno... los cumpleaños de Sami chan y Ro, el miércoles, fueron los que me motivaron a terminar de traducir esto... Felicitaciones de nuevo, chicas.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
